None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a topping template for the assembly of handmade pizzas. Specifically, the invention is a ring-shaped device placed over pizza dough within a pan prior to the application of toppings. The invention limits toppings to the center of a pizza.
2. Background
The assembly of ingredients, namely toppings and dough, to form a complete pizza is a labor-intensive activity having a direct impact on product cost. For example, handmade pan pizzas are assembled by placing dough within a pan and thereafter manually depositing sauces, cheeses, vegetables, meats, and other toppings onto the dough. The assembler manually separates toppings from the outer edge of crust and pizza pan to avoid scorching of toppings during baking and to provide a clearly defined crust. This operation alone is both tedious and time intensive.
The related arts have sought to reduce assembly time via devices and methods for the mechanical shaping of dough, the mechanical application of cheese, and the automated assembly of pizzas or components thereof.
For example, Ansari, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,760 issued May 5, 1992, describes and claims an apparatus mechanizing separation and distribution of cheese onto a pizza shell. The apparatus includes separator screen and cheese dispenser within a tube. The apparatus is centered over pizza shell and mechanically operated by the assembler.
In another example, Moshier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,899 issued Sep. 14, 1993, describes and claims an apparatus for the automated assembly of a solid, toppings disk placed within an uncooked dough shell immediately prior to baking. The invention includes a conveyor means for transporting a plurality of forming surfaces, a depositing means for applying cheese and other toppings onto said forming surfaces, and a fusing means to form cheese/topping disks. A plurality of templates are provided along a conveyor means to direct toppings dispensed from a hopper onto a forming surface traveling along a second conveyor means below each template. The template described by Moshier facilitates the assembly of circular topping disks separate and apart from an uncooked pizza shell.
The complexity and cost of the related arts frustrate the effective exploitation of such devices by small, independent pizza makers or by workers assembling pizzas manually. Furthermore, many inventions are not compatible with traditional, pizza-making methods developed by multi-generational pizza makers. A consequence of the related arts is homogenization of the final product and loss of distinctive flavors and appearance.
What is required is a simple, lightweight, durable, cost-efficient and self-centering device facilitating the time efficient assembly of toppings onto a handmade pan pizza. What is required is a device preventing contact between toppings and pan during assembly thereby avoiding damage to toppings during baking and enabling a worker to more quickly assemble a pizza. What is required is a mechanically simple device that produces a more visually appealing final product.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple, lightweight, durable, and self-centering device facilitating the time-efficient assembly of toppings onto the dough of a handmade pan pizza.
Another object of the present invention is a device that prevents contact between toppings and pan during assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mechanically simple device producing a more visually appealing pizza.
The present invention is comprised of a ring-shaped element. The outer diameter of the invention is slightly smaller than the inner diameter of a typical pizza pan thereby facilitating the centered placement of ring within pan over an uncooked shell and preventing toppings from inadvertently accumulating between pan and ring. The inner diameter of the device is sufficiently large to allow for the deposition of toppings across a majority of the shell. Ring thickness insures one end of the device is either flush with or extends above the pan. Contact between invention and dough within a pan prevents accumulation of liquid and solid toppings along the crust portion of the final product.
Various shapes are possible along the cross section of the ring structure. In one embodiment, the ring structure is composed of a solid mass. In preferred embodiments, the ring structure is hollowed thereby reducing weight and facilitating the space-efficient stacking of two or more rings. Exemplary section structures include but are not limited to square, rectangle, and other trapezoid shapes. Preferred embodiments are four-sided wherein the end closest to assembler is angled downward towards the pizza shell thereby directing toppings onto the dough. In yet other embodiments, one or more grips are provided facilitating placement of ring over pizza shell within a pan. The invention is composed of a polymer, corrosion resistant metal, or metal with non-stick surface.
Several advantages are offered by the present invention. The invention reduces assembly time for a typical 12-inch pan pizza by 20 to 30 seconds. The invention provides for the more efficient use of toppings without adversely affecting appearance of the final product. The invention provides a more visually appealing product by insuring a toppings-free crust surrounded by a circular area of toppings.